


What, and nobody can be introduced at a frat party?

by moodyme



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Except Ronans parents, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Toxic ronan lynch/joeseph kavinsky, Very loosely based on P&P, please dont take this too seriously, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Pride and Prejudice au, because I am trash like that.Adam was pretty sure the two new guys were assholes, especially the bald one that said there was 'no one at this lame-ass party worth talking to'.





	What, and nobody can be introduced at a frat party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody just... hit me with a crowbar already and put us all out of the misery I cause with half-baked aus.
> 
> Welcome to this unedited hellscape, this is such trash, oh my god im so sorry.

Adam wasn't one to normally enjoy college parties, they were fine for what they were; getting as drunk or high as you could, making out with strangers in the bathroom, puking in bushes, and feeling like hell for the next two days. But 'joy' was rarely what he felt at them. So, for his freshman year, he attends exactly four in the first semester, and none the next.

His non-party going life ends in sophomore year when Blue somehow extends her week long visit into an indefinitely long stay. Cambridge, she resolutely declared, was an adequate enough place for her to experience living on her own. It was far enough away from her family to feel like she could breath, while being near enough to them to make a visit home plausibly easy. Once she had settled into her apartment, and gotten bored of each of her three new jobs, she had started dragging him to events and social clubs and, every so often, college parties. At least the parties she took him too were better than the ones he had gone to in freshman year. Which, well. Wasn't exactly saying much. But they were at least a good place for shit-talking with Blue, if nothing else.

How she found out about these parties to bring him to was another thing entirely. He suspected she simply overheard people while doing her various part-time jobs and merely invited herself to them. Its not like they ever checked for invites at the door. And it was just the sort of thing she would do, if only because it meant she could drink a strangers alcohol.

Tonight's party was neither particularly bad nor good, just a lot of the same familiar faces filling the frat house with the same chatter and going through the same motions. Blue was sitting with him in the corner, trying to get him to talk to the girl with the nose piercing across the room, when two very unfamiliar faces entered through the front door. One of them, a boy with coiffed brown hair, chinos, and a polo, was patted on the back and greeted loudly and exuberantly by several of the fraternity bros. His companion, clad in black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and a black flannel tied around his waist, was largely ignored by those greeting his... friend? Partner, maybe? Or maybe, the coiffed chino boy was a posh looking witch, and the boy in black was his human-shaped familiar.

The thought made Adam grin, and he nudged Blue with his elbow to draw her attention to the newcomers. When she saw them, she grimaced in open disgust, and Adam laughed. He leaned down to share his witch and familiar observation with her, and it made her sigh theatrically in a way that let Adam know the idea amused her.

Adam's attention was drawn away then, one of the frat boys from a different fraternity, Thad or Chad or Brad, causing a commotion by attempting to swing from the overhead fan. He fell on his ass so spectacularly that the sorority girl recording the ruckus on her phone would probably have a viral video by the next day. 

He didn't really think of the two newcomers again, until more than an hour later, when he deemed them both assholes. Adam, who found himself right next to them on his hearing side, overheard as Chino Boy tried to convince his familiar to socialize. The other boy, in an awfully assholeish voice, said there was no one here worth meeting or talking to. Adam frowned, and frowned harder when the asshole further went on about how everyone at the party was somehow less than him and his companion, even going as far as to ask him why he bothered to lower himself to attend a Boston College frat party when he was a student at Harvard.

Adam, who had struggled all through high school to pay the difference in the cost of his private school that the scholarship didn't cover and to maintain the needed GPA for Harvard and to just exist, some days, found this statement utterly detestable. Who did this asshole, who probably bought his way into school with Daddy's donations, think he was? Well, besides someone who thought he and his friend too good for another schools parties, anyway.

God.

What assholes. 

He walks away, and ends up in a crowd of familiar faces, people he considers something between acquaintances and friends. Nadia and Charly and Lewis and Ebenezer (who refuses to be embarrassed by his name, and does not tolerate any more palatable nicknames, which Adam finds both hilarious and admirable). And all the while, he can't shake the feeling of being watched. It was kind of creepy.

His mediocre night goes suddenly and terribly downhill when Charly points out Blue on the other side of the room, and he looks through the inebriated crowd, and. Blue is laughing. She is laughing at whatever Chino Boy has just said. And it's not even a mocking laugh, an angry or disbelieving laugh. But like the poshest boy either of them had probably ever seen had just genuinely spouted the funniest thing she had ever heard.

He doesn't even excuse himself from the group, politeness be damned, and strides over as fast as he can. He needs, desperately, to save his friend.

"Hey Blue," He said, placing his arm on her shoulder. The boy in all black is still standing near his friend, like he really is his shadow, and he very much sneers at Adam. "Who's your friend?"

"Richard," She said.

"Gansey," He said, at the same time.

"Richard is my proper name, yes," Richard and or Gansey said, "But Gansey is both my surname and preferred name."

"And my name is Jane now, apparently," Blue huffed. This confused Adam, who the fuck was Jane? It also confused him that Blue sounded endeared by the new name and not annoyed, as she should have been, despite the huffing.

"You must admit it is rather more sensible," Gansey said, all bright and cheery, with just a touch of diplomatic finesse used as an undertone. 

"Cool," Adam said, and felt like it was anything but. And then he remembered he was a polite person, and when Gansey made to shake his hand, Adam deigned to allow it. "I'm Adam."

"It's lovely to meet you," Gansey said, and strangely, it sounded like he meant it. Then, his face did a subtle look that was somehow capable of still perfectly capturing the essence of the feelings of both being startled and being dismayed, and he gestured to his shadow/familiar and said, "How remiss of me, Adam, Jane, please let me introduce you to my very good friend, Ronan Lynch."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said, still polite.

"Hey," Blue said with a nod of her head, and it was like she was just noticing him. Adam wondered if she was, if she had been too busy laughing with Gansey to notice him.

"Gansey," Ronan said, bored, his tone so very bored, "This shitting party is a fucking travesty, I'm outta here man."

And just like that, the dick was gone. God. What an asshole.

Gansey was apologizing for his friend, or maybe he was just making excuses for him, Adam wasn't very focused on what he was saying. Instead, he fixes his gaze on Ronan as he forces his way through the crowd. He keeps watching until he is out of sight.


End file.
